


With You - Onesot

by nyawbit



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Vague Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyawbit/pseuds/nyawbit
Summary: 'Their relationship was only fuck buddies to each other, no more and no less. It was only about taking and giving pleasure. Nevertheless, he never regretted his times that he spent with Tora, he realised that he was in love.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay~ Another Alice Nine Oneshote  
> hope you can enjoy it and let me know if you do >///<

[>>>With You<<<](https://www.wattpad.com/398082504-with-you-alice-nine-with-you)

 

"Minna-san~~ Tora texted me. He said that we could start our practice without him because he wouldn't come; he also said that he had a problem that needed to be solved," Hiroto announced, eyeing his mobile phone screen as he punched its keypad to reply the text message, which the other guitarist had sent to him.

Nao was playing with his drumsticks behind his drum-set lazily. To be honest, as the bandleader, he felt upset about the guitarist's absence. This was not the first time that Tora skipped practice; if not, he would come late, and the band practice had always been disturbed because of that. The most frustrated thing was that Tora always used his lover as his excuses. They knew Tora's girlfriend; the lucky bitch that owned Tora and could easily control him. From the first time Tora introduced that girl, Shiori, the others had never liked her. Nevertheless, no matter what they said to Tora, that Shiori liked him merely because of his look and popularity-as the awesome guitarist of Alice nine-Tora never gave a damn about that. Already feeling tired and because they also respected Tora's decision, they shut their mouths and just let it pass.

Last night, after their one-man tour was over, they planned to go to a nearby bar. Nevertheless, Tora's girlfriend approached them, saying that she needed Tora to go home with her soon. As a gentleman that he was, he granted Shiori's wish after excusing himself to the others. The others didn't let him at first, saying that they needed to celebrate that day and wouldn't be complete if the guitarist didn't come, until Saga assured them that Tora's girlfriend was more important, that the rest of the band must understand. After muttering his thanks to the bassist, he flung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and left the rest of the members in front of the dressing room, uncaring about the others' disappointed looks. Unbeknownst to all of them, Saga stared at Tora's back until he disappeared from his sight regretfully. He held back his tears that silently begged to be freed that day.

"Hah! If only you were a female, Saga. This matter wouldn't happen." Nao sighed, taking a sip of his coffee, which was placed on the table before; already moving from his drum-set to the sofa near Saga who was settling his bass.

Shou stopped from pacing back and forth and mumbling incoherent words-his habit when he was frustrated, upset or if there was something bothering him. Hiroto shifted his gaze away from his mobile phone screen and Saga stopped playing random rhythms. They all paid their attentions to what Nao had just said, seemingly confused. However, the cause of their confusions kept enjoying his morning coffee.

"What do you mean, Nao?" asked Shou. He sat on the empty space near Hiroto so that he could hear Nao clearer.

Nao rolled his eyes from behind his mug then placed the empty mug on the table.

"Yeah, you all know about Tora's attention to our sexy bassist, right?"

Because the others were still wearing their confused expressions, especially Saga, Nao continued.

"You guys know that as friends or band mates, there's no prohibition to give the others attention or care about the others. Call me strange, weird or anything to have this thought, but I've always thought that Tora's attention towards Sagacchi is more than just an attention to a band mate or a friend; it's more than that, don't you think so?"

Shou hummed, stroking his chin then averted his eyes to the bassist, who was still hugging his bass, and to Nao and Hiroto.

"Wha-what? What's with all that strange look of yours?"

Saga, who suddenly became the centre of their conversation, felt uncomfortable.

"Ah! Yeah... I've just realised. Tora always cares about you, Saga. He never lets you feel hungry. He would rather not to eat in the morning, get himself hungry and give his breakfast to Saga, right?" said Shou.

"True, true. Remember when we took our day off last year to saw fireworks? It was so cold back then. I saw Tora circle his jacket around Saga's shoulders without Saga asking him first. Although Tora clearly saw that I was shivering because of the wind before his eyes and Saga definitely already wore his sweater, but Tora never offered his jacket to me. He was so mean, but if I re-think about that, that was so sweet of him, ne~~" added Hiroto.

"See, Saga? Moreover, do you know that Tora always gave his shoulder to you when you fell asleep during our trip to let your sleep undisturbed by unstable road? Also stroking your hair in a loving manner..."

Then they continued to spill one by one Tora's acts towards Saga, which made the bassist lose his ability to speak and blush. Although Saga knew that Tora indeed cared about him, he never had an idea that there were so many things that the older man had already done for him until his band mates mentioned them. He silently smiled.

"Ne~~ Saga... Tora indeed has a crush on you. Maybe you need to change your gender, place a pair of breasts instead and wear a maid outfit. That way, maybe Tora would not skip practice with that witch excuse anymore. I guarantee that you are a hundred times better than that Shiori witch."

"Stop IT guys!! Let's start our practice. This is already late," Saga snapped, standing up from the couch, no longer able to stand his band mates' teasing.

"Somebody is getting embarrassed here~~" said Hiroto.

The other two burst into laughter then followed the bassist heading to each of their positions to start their practice without their tall guitarist.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

9.00 PM, Saga's flat

A knock on his door startled Saga from his relaxing moment, randomly watching whatever TV programmes his television presented to him whilst sucking his cigarette. He groaned in annoyance, placing his undone cigarette on the ashtray after making sure that its light was off then stood up and headed to the front door, ready to snap at whoever had disturbed his peaceful moment, which he rarely got. He swung the door open.

If he was shocked, he didn't show it. What he saw before his eyes was Tora with his very messy hair, not-so-presentable look with his eyes all red; that although Tora bowed his head, Saga still noticed. He was sure that Tora was having a problem with his over protective lover again.

Moreover, whenever it happened, Tora always came to him, searching for distraction that the bassist always gladly gave him. There was nobody that knew about their secret relationship; that actually they had fucked each other for almost a year now, and that they were anything but lovers.

"What now? Why do you always come to me whenever you're anything but happy?!" Saga snapped at Tora.

The elder man tilted his head to look into Saga's eyes only to meet a gaze full of anger there.

"I'm sick of you, Tora. I feel tired of being used all the time. Now, solve your damn problem and get the fuck out of my sight!!" added Saga.

Then he closed his flat door with a loud bang, leaving the sad Tora outside.

That was the first time that Saga snapped at Tora. That was the first time that Tora saw Saga so angry. The shorter man had always been gentle, always giving him his warm smile. Nevertheless, immediately he realised why Saga was mad; it was because of him. He realised that maybe Saga felt tired, sick of him already. He didn't know anywhere else to go. But he didn't try to knock on Saga's door for the second time. He just stood there for at least five minutes, staring at the closed door of Saga's flat with nothing in his mind, then turned on his heel to leave. That was when a sound of a door being swung open stopped him.

"Hey, idiot! Why didn't you try to beg me to open the door? Maybe this sexy creature would open the door, let the kitten in and adopt it?"

Tora turned to look at Saga who was leaning on the doorframe with a smirk plastered on his lips. Saga opened the door even wider to let the confused Tora in. Getting no response from the taller man, impatiently Saga pulled Tora by the wrist into his flat, closing the door behind them. He pinned Tora's body between his and the wall after entering the flat.

"So? Is it about that Shiori again?" Saga whispered into his ear with his sultry voice, making shiver run down Tora's spine.

However, he was still confused about the sudden mood swing of the bassist. It was just minutes ago that the shorter man snapped and mad at him, asking him to leave. Now he acted as if nothing happened and seduced him.

"Sa-Saga, what the...?" he trailed off.

"Ssstt... feel free to spill the guts. Haven't I been here to help you? Now, what happened?" Saga moved away from his ear to trail tiny kisses on his neck.

Tora tilted his head to give the shorter man a better access.

"It was - ah-she said..." Tora found it difficult to talk with Saga now sucking on his adam-apple so pleasurably and with the bassist's hand roaming over his chest under his shirt.

"Ummm... maybe we should save the explanation for later. For now, let's just enjoy IT."

Tora noticed that Saga's voice became heavier with lust. In addition, he was sure if he spoke, it wouldn't be different. Saga captured Tora's lips for a passionate kiss and voluntarily, Tora opened his mouth for Saga to explore his cavern. Their tongues moved in a battle, both of them trying to dominate the kiss. A moan escaped Tora's mouth, muffled by Saga's mouth when the shorter man suck his tongue and won the battle, earning a smile of triumph from Saga. Their tongues kept moving in a slow motion, their breathing becoming shorter and shorter, until the need for air made them part. They both panted, filling their lungs with air supply. After regaining his breath, Saga's lips trailed up his neck, wetting and warming the skin as his hands fumbled with the hem of Tora's shirt, which suddenly felt so annoying. He lifted the hem of Tora's shirt and Tora helped him discard the shirt.

When Tora was fully shirtless, Saga examined his body. Although this was not the first time for him to see such perfect built body of Tora, he never felt tired and still adored that shape. How Tora's muscle moved when he inhaled and exhaled for air. He shook his head, realising that he was just wasting times. He moved forward, trailing kisses on Tora's chest again and leaving trails of saliva there. Tora let out moans whenever Saga bit his skin, no doubt leaving marks, which he would need to explain later, but for now, he could care less about that. Saga could tell that Tora's lower part was fully alive now, because he felt something poke against his thigh and he smiled, happy that he was the one who made Tora be in such pleasure. He grabbed the bulge through Tora's trousers.

"Saga... please..." Tora's voice sounded desperate.

He found that his trousers were getting even tighter and they felt so uncomfortable. Saga got what the older man meant; as he knelt on the floor, unbuttoning Tora's trousers including the boxer, freeing Tora's already painful hard cock. He took a deep breath, and then prepared himself to give more pleasure to the elder man.

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪

They lay on Saga's bed, fully naked with only a blanket covered their abdomens; exhausted after their making-love session. Tora was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling through the dim light whilst Saga was lying on his stomach, enjoying his newly lit cigarette.

"So, Tora, what are you going to do now?" asked Saga.

The other just hummed to answer his question.

"Will you leave her? I know you love her. But she told you to choose between your guitar and her. So..."

Again, the older just hummed which made Saga annoyed and unsatisfied.

"For God's sake, Tora!! She asked you to give up your ambition, music!!! That witch is seriously trying to control you! And here you are, acting as if you don't care??? I know you love her. But I'm not sure if she loves you as you do. If she does, she will make you happy. And making music with your guitar and the rest of the band is your happiness. That witch won't use fan services excuse to stop you!"

This time, Saga snapped. Tora lowered his arm from his forehead and moved to lie on his side to face the shorter man. He reached his hand out to ruffle Saga's hair. Usually, he would get pissed at anybody who was bad-mouthing his girlfriend or trying to interfere his problem. However, if it was Saga, he couldn't. Therefore, instead of scolding Saga, he smiled.

"Since when did you become like Shou, Nao and Hiroto, Saga? I've never heard you bad-mouthing Shiori and calling her witch before," said Tora between his chuckles, stroking Saga's hair.

"Since she became an annoying bitch that is blinding your eyes, making you skip practices, asking you not to do fan services, making you... gah! There isn't enough time if I mention it one by one, you idiot!" Saga groaned,

"Let me tell you. If I was her, I would let you do whatever you please, let you play guitar, let you fuck your sexy bassist before my eyes..."

Tora's chuckles turned into laughter hearing Saga's sentences. The burden on his shoulders seemed like they had been lifted up. That was why he preferred Saga amongst anyone else. The bassist never failed to make him happy.

"Yeah, if only you were her, Gacchi... but, hey, if you were her, then who's the bassist that I'm gonna fuck before your eyes? Does that mean I must search for another sexy bassist?" teased Tora, earning playful punches on his chest from Saga who was pouting.

"Baka! Of course, you would never find any bassist as sexy as I am, because I am the sexiest bassist alive on earth," said Saga, stopping his punches and Tora stopped laughing.

Then they fell into a comforting silence. Saga inhaled then exhaled his cigarette, and the other just stared at his figure, examining his beauty silently.

"Tora..."

"Hm...?"

"How if I said that... I love you..."

Silence.

Tora stroked Saga's cheek gently and lovingly. Saga leaned against his touch but kept sucking on his cigarette, refusing to look at the older man.

"I'd say that I love you too..."

"I knew you'd say that," said Saga bitterly, regretting his question. Because he knew they were just empty words.

He thanked the dim light that engulfed them, or else the older man would notice his expression right now; the mixture of sadness and anger. He raised his head to blow the smoke into the air, feeling Tora's strokes on his cheek stop and his cigarette being pulled away from his lips. This time, he tilted his head to the side where Tora was lying.

"You need to stop smoking, Ga. Lately, I can't taste your original taste when we kiss. Honestly, I prefer Saga's taste to this tobacco mint," said Tora, sucking deeply on the cigarette, which he had taken before then blew the smoke.

Then he placed the cigarette onto the ashtray. Since the ashtray was placed on Saga's side, he needed to lift his body a little and for a moment his body was on top of Saga whilst he made sure that the light of the cigarette was already off.

"Only if you would be mine, I'd stop."

"I'd do whatever you want," answered Saga. He was too fed up by his feeling.

Tora lay on his back again, searching for a more comfortable position and pulled Saga to him by the wrist, so that the bassist could lie on his back beside him. Saga obediently moved, now lying within Tora's embrace, his head on Tora's broad chest, hearing the steady breathing of the older man.

"You own me already, Ga... now, let's sleep... we have practice tomorrow," Tora pecked Saga's forehead, pulling the younger man even closer into his embrace before closing his eyes.

"Saga... Thank you..." he mumbled then fell into a peaceful sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, warm tears slid down Saga's face as he heard his steady breathing whilst being in his embrace. Saga's heart ached. Tora had Shiori; there was no place in Tora's heart for him. Their relationship was only fuck buddies to each other, no more and no less. It was only about taking and giving pleasure.

Nevertheless, he never regretted his times that he spent with Tora, he realised that he was in love with Tora, that his love was unrequited and he tried so hard to accept it, that although the other man had said that he loved him too, it was just empty words for him. He was sure that he would never regret what they had together.

_I don't want this moment to ever end, when everything is nothing without_ _you..._  
_I wait here forever just to... to see you smile 'cause it's true,_  
_I am nothing without you..._

₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪₪


End file.
